


Do You Want To

by daelisix



Series: Jaepil: Accidental Kisses [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, drunk, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Jae was stressed and needed a breather so he asked Wonpil to drink with him while they watch a series at Wonpil's room.The night's almost over but they still couldn't sleep. So they find things to do to keep themselves busy as they wait for sleepiness to knock.Jae suggested something that Wonpil never expected.





	Do You Want To

Jae walks around their dorm and sees no one. Sungjin went out to spend time with his parents, who came over to Seoul. He brought Dowoon along with him since the youngest parents' sent a package through Sungjin's parents. Brian is fast asleep on his desk, his face over a book. He must have fallen asleep while reviewing for his exam tomorrow.

He strides towards Wonpil's room and knock.

"It's open," the brunette exclaims.

Jae turns the knob and flip the door open. "You game for a drink?"

Wonpil, who has his laptop in front of him on his bed, looks up at Jae. It's Monday, just the start of the week and they have work tomorrow. He studies the ravenette's face before he nods. Jae looks lethargic and stressed. Maybe he just needs a breather.

The younger gets down from his bed and heads to the kitchen with Jae. The latter takes some cans of beer in their fridge while Wonpil takes some snacks stored in the cupboard.

As they situate themselves on Wonpil's bed, Jae fumbles on the younger's laptop.

"You fine with anime movies or a series perhaps?"

When Wonpil nods, Jae chooses _Your Lie In April_ , his favorite manga that had an anime adaptation. The manga that broke his heart.

As they watch, Wonpil couldn't restrain himself from having skinship. Of course, that's one thing he can't live without. He nonchalantly puts his forearm on Jae's abdomen and leans on him. Jae doesn't budge.

Several minutes after, Wonpil shifts, causing him to have no skin contact with the older. Jae leans on him in return.

Wonpil's chest start drumming especially when he takes a glance at the can of beer that is in Jae's hand. Then he remembers that one night that Jae was drunk.  


 

If there's one thing that Wonpil loves in drunk Jae, it's Jae not letting go of him. They were having dinner and the ravenette kept on blabbering about the pressure in his work.

Wonpil just listened. He let Jae rant his stress away. Sometimes, they couldn't talk to Jae properly because he's so emersed in his phone. This time, he didn't even bring his gadget. And there he was, venting out his frustrations. Then he just suddenly asked the brunette to have a bottle of beer.

But the thing is, Jae couldn't hold his alcohol. So there they were, walking in a zigzag manner as Wonpil held his drunk friend. Jae kept on clinging on him and wouldn't let go of the brunette even for just a second.

When they were walking down the staircase near the park, Wonpil almost lost his balance because of Jae's weight. So he decided to take a break and sat on the cement.

The taller's arms were still encircling the shorter's neck. He scooted closer and nuzzled on the younger's neck. He was murmuring something as he tried to sit up. Wonpil looked at him and Jae's head drop forward causing their lips to collide but the older was already asleep, still clinging on him.

 

 

Wonpil takes a gulp as he remembers that incident. There was alcohol and a clingy Jaehyung. Now that Jae is starting to initiate the physical contact with him, he gets nervous.

After thr fifth episode, Wonpil wants to call it a night because they still have work tomorrow. Jae stands up to take a pee. When he gets back on the younger's bed, they keep on asking each other what to do because they both can't sleep.

Jae opens Wonpil's laptop again. His chest against the bed, and Wonpil's head is on his back as they try to choose what to watch.

Can't decide of what to do, Jae lets go of the laptop and presses his head against the pillow with Wonpil's head still on his back. The latter is pressing Jae's left forearm as if massaging it. One of his mannerisms that Jae loves.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I can't sleep. I was sleepy earlier but now I'm wide awake."

Jae smiles. "Same."

The ravenette was a little tipsy earlier but sobered up after taking a piss.

Wonpil moves and positions himself on his usual side of the bed. Jae, though didn't ask permission, situates himself on the other side, close to Wonpil. How close? He has his forehead against the younger's shoulder and his hand is on his forearm.

When they were watching earlier and Wonpil was playing with Jae's forearm like he always does, Jae was so tempted to take his hand and hold it throughout the whole time they're watching. Now that they're trying to pull themselves away from reality and dive into nothingness or fantasy, in other word, sleep, he's having that urge again.

So he calls the brunette's name.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to try something?" Jae queries almost hesitantly. "Do you want to explore some stuff?"

"Like what?"

"Do you want to kiss?" Jae instantly asks away before he chickens out. "Or try kissing? Me? Each other?"

"What?" Wonpil's chest is thumping so loud. It must be the alcohol that Jae's asking him about it, he thinks.

"I don't know if you remember," Jae moistens his lips as he recalls the memory, "but there was one time… It was half intentional. I was gonna ask you if I could kiss you but I drank more than what I could handle, so I fell asleep instead but--"

Jae is interrupted by Wonpil's lips against him. His breathing halts for a second or two as he realizes that the younger is hovering over him and already giving him what he's asking for. He relaxes and gently closes his eyes as he slowly envelopes Wonpil's waist in his arms.

The older takes Wonpil's lower lip between his and their lips start dancing with each other. Wonpil hums and Jae sighs. The ravenette's hands travel around Wonpil's back as he pulls him closer to him and they deepen the kiss.

As they stop to catch their breaths, Wonpil lies beside Jae and the latter instantly wraps himself around the younger.

"You think you can sleep now?"

Jae tightens his hold. "I guess so." He responds with his eyes closed. "Can I kiss you again tomorrow? This time, without alcohol?"

"I'd love that." Wonpil rests his chin against Jae's head. "Can I ask a question?"

"Ask away."

"Can I kiss you more tonight?"

Without delay, Jae lifts himself up and connect his lips with the younger's once more. They were trying to find something to do because they couldn't sleep. Then they actually tried to sleep. Now they found something that can keep them awake. Maybe not just for tonight but maybe all the nights that will follow. And who knows what more they'll explore?

Or is it just exploration at all? Maybe not.


End file.
